1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical connector module and an electric connector module, and more particularly relates to an optical connector module and an electric connector module that are mountable on a main board of a server or a router.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a drawing illustrating a conventional server 10.
Electric cables 11-1 through 11-3 are connected to one side of the server 10 and computers 30-1 through 30-n are connected to another side of the server 10.
The server 10 includes a main board 20 having electric connectors 21-1 through 21-3 on one side. The electric cables 11-1 through 11-3 have electric plugs 12-1 through 12-3 at their ends and are connected to the server 10 by inserting the electric plugs 12-1 through 12-3 into the electric connectors 21-1 through 21-3, respectively.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-6479
Take, for example, a case where the electric cable 11-1 is replaced with an optical fiber cable 50 as shown in FIG. 1C to increase the data transmission distance and the amount of data transmittable. In this case, according to a conventional technology, it is necessary to replace the main board 20 in the server 10 with a main board 20A shown in FIG. 1B having a different configuration.
On the main board 20A, a photoelectric conversion element 40, a driver IC 41, a receiver IC 42, and an optical connector 45, in place of the electric connector 21-1 of the main board 20, are mounted.
FIG. 1C is a drawing illustrating a server 10A. The server 10A includes the main board 20A. An optical plug 51 at an end of the optical fiber cable 50 is fitted into the optical connector 45.
Thus, according to a conventional technology, it is necessary to replace the main board in order to upgrade a server and, therefore, upgrading a server is an economic burden on the user.